Little Winchester's Christmas
by JensenAckles4Ever
Summary: Dean and Sam have Christmas with their parents; Mary and John.


Dean and Sammy were so excited for Christmas. They would get to open the big pile of presents underneath the Christmas tree that Mommy and Daddy wrapped with care for them. The boys didn't like their father, John working a lot on the holidays. They missed their Dad. Mary, their Mom, missed him also. She would cry a lot, and try to put on a smile for her boys.

The telephone rang and Mary rushed to answer. She smiled at Dean as he sweetly helped Sammy eat more neatly with his food. John was on the other end of the phone. He told her that he had to work Christmas day.

"John, it's Christmas day. Is there any way you can get out of it?" Mary replies. John gets frustrated with her.

"No, Mary. I can't get out of this or I will be fired. I'm sorry, I wish I could be home too." John said. Mary's eyes filled up with tears. She wanted John home for Christmas more than anything. He wouldn't even get to watch Dean and Sam open there presents, or open his own.."Okay, I wish you could be home too. " Mary whispered."Me too, honey. Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you when I get home. Love ya." John says and hangs up. Mary hangs the phone up and starts to cry silent tears. Dean got up from the chair and walked over to his Mom and hugs her tight. Mary looked down at her son and smiled at him.

"Mommy, everything will be okay. Daddy loves you. I love you." Dean says. Mary smiles and kisses Dean's little head."I know, thank you Dean. I love you too , sweetie." Mary said. Sam looks at his Mom and smiles at her. "Love you Mom." Sam said. Mary was so happy, she loved her boys. They make her world go round.

It was Christmas eve and Mary was going to let Dean and Sam open only one present for the night. They gathered around the big Christmas tree and Dean started going through the presents. He pulled out a big present and handed it to Sam. Sam grinned and struggled with opening the present, Dean helped. When Sam saw that he got his favorite action figures, he smiled real big."Do you like it Sam?" Mary smiled. Sam nodded and hugged Mary."You should be hugging Dean, he's the one who picked it out for you." Mary laughed. Sam looked at Dean in shock. That was so nice of Dean."Thanks Dean." Sam said in a sweet voice and hugged his big brother."You're welcome Sammy." Dean said and hugged him back.

Dean opened his gift and he loved it. It was a 67' Chevy Impala toy car. It looked just like John's, but it was mini. Dean loved it, and hugged Mary."Well boys, I'm glad that you loved you're presents, but you'll open the rest in the morning. It's bed time." Mary said. Mary picked up Sammy, and walked Sam and Dean to their bedrooms. Mary tucked Sam in his crib, and kissed him goodnight. Then she tucked Dean in, and kissed him goodnight. Then she went into her bedroom and laid down and closed her eyes. Then she felt someone caress her face. She opened her eyes and saw John."John. You're home." She said. John smiled and hugged Mary. This was his true love."Did Sammy and Dean like their first gifts on Christmas Eve? " John asked."They loved their gifts, I think they wanted you to be there to see them open it though. " Mary said."I know. I wish I could be home for Christmas tomorrow. " John said with guilt in his voice. Mary kissed his cheek."It's not your fault honey. They understand." She said."I know, but I just want to spend time with my family. " John said. Mary didn't say anything. They laid there and went to sleep eventually.

That next morning the boys woke up. Dean went into Sam's bedroom and got him out of his crib, and carried him downstairs to the Christmas tree."Let's start opening them!" Dean said."Wait a minute…wait for me." Mary said coming downstairs with her house coat on. The boys waited for her as she poured a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch."Okay go ahead." She said happily, but then the front door opened. They all looked up and saw John coming in the door. Mary was shocked."John? What are you doing home?" Mary asked."I'm not working on Christmas, I need to be with my family. Simple as that. I quit." John said."But John, your job." Mary said."I can find a new one. You guys are way more important. " John smiled. Mary grinned and ran over to John and hugged him tight."Thank you." She whispered. He kissed her."Boys, start opening those presents." John said. Mary and John sat down and watched their boys open up the gifts that Santa brought them. They really enjoyed seeing them happy. This was the best Christmas for the boys.


End file.
